dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
My Golden Life
Details *'Title:' 황금빛 내 인생 / Hwanggeumbit Nae Insaeng *'Genre:' Drama, family, romance *'Episodes:' 52 + 4 Specials *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Sep-02 to 2018-Mar-11 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday Night 19:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' My Golden Life OST Synopsis 25 years ago, Haesung group lost their grand daughter Choi Eun Seok. The girl was found and raised by Seo Tae Soo as one of his twin daughters Seo Ji Ahn and Seo Ji Soo, They grew up rich but their father bankrupted and they had to experience the hard life of a dirt spoon. Ji Ahn now is a contract worker at Haesung group who would do anything for a job while Ji Soo is an air headed part timer who has a one sided crush on Sun Woo Hyuk, Unknown to her that Woo Hyuk was in love with Ji Ahn in high school. Choi Do Kyung is Haesung Group oldest grand son, he is gentle and kind but being too good yet still single makes his employees spread weird rumors about him, he meets Ji Ahn in a car accident and comes to know her sad situation but his biggest shock is when his mother reveals that his lost sister is Ji Ahn. --MyDramaList Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/IdkuPgFdZgM User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Park Shi Hoo as Choi Do Kyung (33) *Shin Hye Sun as Seo Ji Ahn (28) **Moon So Hee (문소희) as child Ji Ahn **Kang Yoon Ah (강윤아) as teen Ji Ahn *Lee Tae Hwan as Sun Woo Hyuk (28) *Seo Eun Soo as Seo Ji Soo / Choi Eun Suk (28) **Song Seo Eun (송서은) as child Eun Suk **Uhm Seo Hyun as teen Eun Suk ;Ji Ahn's family *Chun Ho Jin as Seo Tae Soo (62) **Lee Jon Seung (이존승) as young Tae Soo *Kim Hye Ok as Yang Mi Jung (57) *Lee Tae Sung as Seo Ji Tae (33) *Shin Hyun Soo as Seo Ji Ho (24) **Ji Won Ho (지원호) as young Ji Ho ;Do Kyung's family *Kim Byung Gi as Noh Yang Ho (mid 80s) *Jun Noh Min as Choi Jae Sung (59) *Na Young Hee as Noh Myung Hee (58) *Jun Soo Kyung as Noh Jin Hee (53) *Lee Da In as Choi Seo Hyun (23) ;Woo Hyuk's family *Jung So Young as Sun Woo Hee (40) *Kwon Hyuk Poong (권혁풍) as Sun Woo Suk (66) *Hong Yo Seob as Sun Jong Gil *Lee Hye Sook as Song Hye Sook ;Haesung Group *Yoo Ha Bok as Jung Myung Soo (57) *Seo Kyung Hwa (서경화) as Director Min Deul Re (58) *Lee Kyu Bok as Secretary Yoo Kwan Woo (31) *Wi Ha Joon as Ryu Jae Shin (28) ;Others *Choi Gwi Hwa as Kang Nam Goo (39) *Park Joo Hee as Lee Soo Ah (33) *Lee Jong Nam as Shin Hae Ja (59) *Do Yong Goo (도용구) as Hae Ja's husband *Kim Sung Hoon as Lee Yong Gook (33) *Baek Seo Yi as Yoon Ha Jung (28) *Kim Sa Kwon as Kim Gi Jae (33) *Gong Sang Ah (공상아) *Son Kang Kook (손강국) as chief Lee *Baek Ji Won as Jo Soon Ok *Yoo In Young as Jang So Ra *Park Sang Hwi *Susanna Noh as Kang Myung Shin *Im Ji Hyun as Kim So Jin Production Credits *'Production Company:' Studio Dragon *'Chief Producer:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Director:' Kim Hyung Suk *'Screenwriter:' So Hyun Kyung Episode Ratings See My Golden Life/Episode Ratings Recognitions ;2018 6th APAN Star Awards: *Top Excellence Award, Actress in a Serial Drama (Shin Hye Sun) ;2018 11th Korea Drama Awards: *Best New Actress Award (Seo Eun Soo) ;2017 KBS Drama Awards: *Grand Prize (Daesang) (Chun Ho Jin) *Screenwriter Award (So Hyun Kyung) *Best Couple Award (Park Shi Hoo and Shin Hye Sun) *Male Excellence Award (Long Drama) (Park Shi Hoo) *Female Excellence Award (Long Drama) (Shin Hye Sun) Notes * KBS2 aired 2 Special episodes on 4 October 2017 from 15.25 onwards, to celebrate Chuseok holiday. * Surpasses 40% ratings starting from the 30th episode, becomes a new "National Drama". *UEE was offered the lead female role, but rejected it. *It is one of the fastest growing dramas on KBS2's viewership, starting with 19.7% in its first episode and surpassing 30% in the eighth episode. *Because the production of the drama was running out of recorded material, KBS2 decided to give the production one more week of time, so episode 35 that was planned to air on December 30, 2017 was postponed until January 06, 2018. *Jun Noh Min, Na Young Hee and Park Shi Hoo had already worked together on the drama Family's Honor. *On January 11, 2018 the extension of the drama from 50 to 52 episodes was confirmed. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KDrama2018 Category:KBS Category:Studio Dragon Category:Drama Category:Family Category:Romance